The War To End It All
by Disillusioned-Dreams
Summary: The battle that would prove who could fight and survive,be the one to come out on top. No peace treaties. No compacts. No permanent alliances. No Axis or Allies. No friends or family.This is the war where all nations but one will ultimately rule them all.


**Prologue**

Gun shots could be heard everywhere you went. Everywhere you went you would guarantee to see soldiers. When you say soldiers you could defiantly guarantee the enemy was not too far away. Bombs would be thrown out of trees and bushed and into cars or building, killing the poor innocent soul that happened to be there.

Every country was on their own; all alliances were officially broken long ago. You couldn't trust anyone or anything. Even family were against each other. It was survival of the fittest and those whose country was too weak or small to fend for themselves quickly fell to the invading nations rule because there was no one to protect them.

Most of the large European countries still stood. In Eastern Europe: Hungary, Poland, Russian Federation. Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Moldova, Romania, Slovakia, Latvia, Belarus and Ukraine were all under Russia's rule. So far he was the largest country in the world and still rapidly growing. Russia was the number one target and everyone else was his. The USSR was reestablished after Belarus and Ukraine willingly gave up to Russia. What nations were left were slowly dying off due to Russia's constant bombing.

In Northern Europe, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Greenland and Sweden all merged into one calling it: Denincewaylen (said like: Den- is – way – len). They have been able to set aside differences for the mean time and prevent Russia from sending bombs and troops to invade and destroy them.

Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Whales all joined England to protect themselves from Russia, France and the Unites States who were constantly invading him twenty four- seven.

Southern and Western Europe and the Asian countries were all still separate countries fending for themselves. States and Territories of the Americas and the Caribbean were splitting up and mutually joining together to take down Russia and most of the European countries.

America and Mexico teamed up. Canada and Cuba were secretly helping Russia in exchange for safety and support.

Citizens from all counties screamed as they were bombed, shot at and captured. The skies were clouded over with dark ominous clouds with no promise of ever seeing the sun or even living till tomorrow at all. This is all the world was now. Screams from citizens echoing off the destroyed buildings, dead bodies lying in the streets with blood splattered everywhere.

Lonely flag poles stood where it once held a flag where everyone would look up to it and feel proud of their country. Now people look up to see a Russian flag in the distance or a flagless poll. It was a sign of hopelessness and near total annihilation of the country altogether.

Nations were with their bosses making plans or they were already taking their plans into action.

This was truly the battle that would prove who could fight, survive and be the one to come out on top. No peace treaties will be made. No compacts. No permanent alliances. No Axis or Allies. No friends. This is the war where all nations but one will ultimately rule them all.

**The War To End It All**

**Chapter 1: The Fight and Fall of Families  
**

He ran as fast as his legs would take him. He was being bombed by Germany by the West, Russia by the East and Spain was making his way through Mexico. Smoke, gas, fuel air explosives, sulfur grenades. As he ran he fumbled with his gas mask and hurriedly put it into place before it got into his lungs and giving him a slow painful death. Finally the gas started to clear up and he slowed down a bit. He wasn't sure how Russia knew everything he was doing but he suspected he had a spy somewhere. He was sure it wasn't one of his people.  
He suspected another possibly and the only one close enough would be…Canada. Somehow Canada was getting and giving out information. This just proved you can't trust anyone, even family. A smoke bomb dropped somewhere close to his right and it spread quickly enough to where it obscured his vision immediately. He heard a gun fire and citizens screaming, begging for help. _His_ citizens. He ducked down behind a tree and listened as people came closer.

They were speaking in a foreign language that he could tell defiantly wasn't Russian or German. It was French. Canadian French to be exact. He held still to try to listen…he knew enough to be able to make out what they were saying.

"You wasted a bomb you-"

"I could have sworn I saw someone, Sir."

"Don't be so reckless next time. I do not see anyone and there's no way they could have gotten out of here unless…" America froze. He knew that voice. Canada. He looked around carefully; Canadian snipers were dangerous and were very precise with their aims. They rarely ever missed their target.

"Search the area. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Um, who, Sir?"

"The United States of America."

A long pause.

"He looks almost exactly like me, if you find him then alert me." The man saluted and then ran off to send out a search party.

"Shit…" America didn't want to fight his brother. That was the last thing he wanted. He peaked around the tree to see the area clear. No one. Crap. Where did he go?

"Bonjour…Alfred." Shit! America whipped around and looked up at his brother.

He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving his brothers face. "Canada." The Canadian smirked a bit then made a mock hurt expression.

"Why so formal, brother?"

"You. Are NOT my brother."

"Oh? I'm not your brother because, for once, I'm stronger than you? How pitiful, Alfred. I thought you were taught better, maybe it was all that spoiling you got from dad. Its clouded your judgment because now he's against you and he's not coming back."

Alfred clenched his fists "What about you? Huh? Turning against your family by helping the enemy? Russia? Of all people? Are you that vengeful against your family?"

"I'm being protected by him."

"For now until he has everyone and then you'll be next!"

Canada shook his head "You don't understand do you? In a matter of…" He paused, thinking." In a matter of twenty-four hours I will be of Russian territory."

"Why-"

"You have the gull to ask me WHY? WHY? Because when England attacked me and nearly destroyed half my land, who was there to help me?" Silence. "Right, Not. You. Russia came to my aid; he said he would help me in exchange for my joining of him. Face the facts, brother. It's all a fight for survival and right now Russia looks like he's going to come out on top. I can't survive on my own."

"I would have helped you if I wasn't under attack myself! Right now Germany is somewhere, as is Spain and, thanks to you, Russia. I won't go down without a fight and if it's a fight you want, then I'll give you one." He pulled out his sword and charged at Canada. Canada brought out his own sword and they clashed together.

As they fought, footsteps could be heard running towards them. America could feel it; many countries were coming to his because Russia was here. Germany, Spain and who ever came along with him. Russia and probably Ukraine, Belarus and others, the Italy's…they were just bombarding him, then who knows who else, and it was taking a major toll on him.

He winced as he got cut across the chest; he backed up and…ran. He knew the ocean was not too far from here and maybe he could find someone on his side. He could hear Canada's footsteps rapidly approaching and so he ran faster. He could soon hear the waves and burst through the thick forest and onto the dry sand.

He turned around to see nothing. No Canada. Certainly he couldn't have lost him, he was either both hiding and waiting for him or he had retreated back to where Russia was. Either way he had to be careful.

"Mr. America, Sir!" America turned to see one of his soldiers running towards him, then the man saluted, breathing hard. He straightened up and saluted back.

"At ease, soldier, what is it?"

"The British…" He huffed, trying to catch his breath "-are invading…they want you to help fight…on the ships." America frowned slightly, he was hoping this wouldn't come, but he knew he couldn't avoid this forever.

"I-I…right. I'll come." The man nodded and led the way. America paused and looked back at the tree's wondering if Canada was watching him. He shook the thought of and continued following, even if he was, he had more important matters to deal with.

They reached the boat docks- what was left of them- and boarded a boat. America immediately went to the captain's room. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Commander Beckley." He saluted. The commander nodded and stood up from his desk.

"Ah, good, Mr. Jones, you're here. I'm sure you have heard of our situation but I'm sure not all of it because not everyone knows." America held his breath and nodded, the commander began to pace. "You see, the United England countries are planning an invasion bombing. They have nuclear warheads and man fleets heading our way. You see…we can't fight them because those warheads are on board. If they blow up…it will wipe out nearly all of the United States and I assume…that would be very painful for you." Another nod so the commander continued,

"We have to either risk that they were bluffing about it because, the warheads will, presumably, be on the ship the Nation and Captain is on therefore dangering them or….we willingly surrender." America paused.

"What if we…wait? What if we never send any ships out? They will have to land eventually because it's a waste of time. Although…if we wait and they surround us we will be stuck and forced to surrender." Long silence. "Ah…I have an idea." The commander raised an eyebrow and America began to explain.

"Great idea, Mr. Jones, I'll alert everyone immediately."

The British boats came into view a few hours later when it was dark. They were almost completely surrounded by the fleet and even though America had a plan, he was still nervous. The boats stopped where they were and a light on the main boat began to flash telling them to surrender or fight.

Much to the American nation's pride, the flag went down and was replaced with a white flag. There was a long paused from the other boats, probably in shock at how well America went down to the UK. The lights flashed, telling them they were docking. Two of the main boats came ashore and some of the people on land help them come ashore.

The doors to two boats opened and down came the crew from one boat and from the other more crew, the captain and…England. America held his breath as he tried to suck down his pride and not to let it come out making everything unravel. The Captain came in front of his crew and in direct view of the American's. "We would like the President and the Nation of the United States of America to come forward please." America boldly walked forward, if anything happened to him, because he may be disposed of right now, the Commanders and President knew to continue on with the plan. He came out and walked toward the Captain and England. He stopped four feet short, never taking his bold eyes off of the two. England had an expression he couldn't read.

"Ah. America. You went down quite easily didn't you? I thought you would have fought harder, or at all, like you have in the past. No matter what the reason is, it's good you know your place and who's stronger." America clenched his teeth from retorting back but just stayed silent. "Bind him and put him on the ship, we'll take him back and the Queen will tell us what to do with him."

America's heart fell; he was going to be put right to death. He expected to be taken to the White House for more of a meeting…his hands were tied and he was pushed towards the ship. The soldiers on his side were talking loudly and could tell were getting upset. He gave them a look and they all hushed, they knew they could easily spoil the plan. He was almost on the ship when he turned his head and saw England staring at him with sad eyes. America brought up a sad smile to his face and mouthed 'I love you.' before being fully pushed into the ship and it slowly going making its way back out towards England.

000

England watched as one of his sons was pushed into the ship but before he disappeared he turned and mouthed 'I love you'. That almost sent the English nation off the edge to send him turning around and shouting 'No more! No more!" and to wrap his arms around his America and just hold him, telling him the war would be over soon.

But none of that would happen. America was gone.

"Mr. Kirkland, Sir." He looked up and was handed a gun. "We were told to shoot if not willing to join us." The English nation just stared at the gun in his hand. They lined the American soldiers up and were asked the join them, each one said no and were shot. All 200,000 soldiers died on the beach that day and somewhere on the British ship a certain American nation cried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Goodbye America :/ I'm going to give every (big and important) Nation a battle against each other. Who do you want or think will win? I plan to make chapters a lot longer. Do you all like long chapters?


End file.
